Talk:A Royal Problem/@comment-26423071-20170521020053
I liked this episode. It was nice, fun, and it was a lot more enjoyable than "Magical Mystery Cure"... ...but it's a case of the writers not knowing the characters they are writing. Celestia and Luna are god-like in power. They control the fundamental forces of Equestria. Doing to them what Starlight Glimmer did would be less "wacky hijincks" and more "mass chaos, destruction and death all over Equestria". It's something TV Tropes talked about: "Killing or imprisoning Death (which is not as contradictory as you'd think) might not offer protection either, as his sister Entropy goes around making everyone grow old and wish to die while Death Takes a Holiday or cause a plague of ghosts as the souls of the dead get stuck on Earth. This is the problem with fighting Death, Hades, The Devil, Psychopomps, Anthropomorphic Personifications or even God; you just can't win. Trying to stop the physical or literal manifestation of an all-powerful being is futile. It really doesn't matter if you have powerful mythical weapons or giant galaxy destroying guns; the physical form of him is irrelevant to his powers to utterly smack you aside with merely a nod. It just can't really be done. Eldritch Abominations such as Thanos do not feel much pain from being punched out, since all you did was merely destroy his physical manifestation, and punching him out will only delay your demise as you: 1-Stop him for now; when he wakes up, he is going to be pissed. 2-Find out your punch didn't even graze him. 3-Have a broken arm, so when he wakes up, you will be screwed. 4-Are now possessed or infected with The Virus as a result of touching or killing him, and will eventually become him... 5-Truly do defeat him, but only at the cost of almost everything you were trying to save, up to and including your sanity or your soul. 6-Truly do defeat him, but have drawn the attention of even worse things that want revenge on you. 7-Kill his weak form, then he transforms... 8-Set off his back up plan - can be anything from a child with a water squirter to a bomb to the awakening of a giant demon. 9-Find out that he was the sanest of the bunch; without him, the smaller fry are now beating up one another and the brawl takes out the world since there is no one to lead them. Nice Job Breaking It, Hero! 10-Have to face him again when you die because he's in charge of the afterlife." They even list examples...Kratos messing around with the Greek gods caused the world to go down the toilet (messing with Hades means breaking the cycle of life and death, messing with Apollo means the sun is out of control, messing with Hecate means all magic in the world is out of control, messing with Poseidon means the oceans and rivers and seas and lakes are out of control, etc.). And the guy who messed with Dream in the pages of "Sandman"? Mass chaos and destruction ensued. I know this is a kid's show, but even a kid's show has to address the consequences of messing around with the powers of abstract concepts shaped like winged unicorns (which is what Celestia and Luna truly are).